The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Automatic sprinklers have long been used to disperse a fluid to control a fire. Typically, the fluid utilized in such systems is water; although systems have also been developed to disburse foam and other materials. Historically, sprinkler assemblies include a solid metal base connected to a pressurized supply of water and a deflector that is used to disperse the water flow. The deflector is typically spaced from the outlet of the base by a frame. A trigger assembly is mounted between the base and a plug, which is positioned over the orifice of the base, to hold the plug in place over the orifice to thereby seal the orifice. When the temperature surrounding the sprinkler assembly is elevated to a temperature associated with a fire condition, the trigger assembly releases the plug and water is allowed to flow from the orifice of the sprinkler assembly.
For proper seating and release, the plug needs to be rigid, corrosion resistant and adapted to engage the trigger assembly in the assembled condition. Typical plugs, commonly referred to as pip caps, have been made from metal such as copper or brass. However, the costs of these materials are rapidly increasing and therefore, a less expensive alternative which is easier to manufacture is desirable. Furthermore, typical plugs have been formed from stampings or, alternatively, they are machined. The cost of a machined pip cap can be generally on the order of ten times greater than a stamped pip cap.